DeadPool Kills Ft Last Stand
by SpideyManz
Summary: The Merc with the Mouth. Killed the Marvel Universe. Nothing new. During that time, he killed multiple versions of a cast of characters. Spider-Man recieved a vision one night. He shrugged it off as a nightmare. That nightmare is real, and Spidey, once again, stood by. Watching, as his fellow comrades and friends get slaughtered. Contains Language, Gore, and a little Lemon.
1. chapter 1

A/n; This story is based on the first Deadpool kill's saga. The story will also feature Last Stand Spidey.

...

"Wade don't. This isn't you I can help you." A faint person can be seen. He had a spider themed costume.

"You think I still have a heart. You're all trapped inside this little game. Don't you see?" Another person could be seen. He looked like the other guy. He was red. But black was definitely added to his suit/costume. I faintly heard gunshots. The other man dodges the attacks.

"You monster! You killed everyone I loved!" The man jumped in the air and used some sort of webbing. Similar to Spider-Man. Was it me? It couldn't be. I am not the Amazing Spider-Man anymore.

"You'll thank me later. I have other universes to attend to. This is only the start to my piece of the pie." The Red n Black man stabbed the other guy which looked like it went through his upper chest. It looked like swords, the ones I seen and used in my lifetime. The Spider Man screamed in agony. He was on his knees, coughing. "You won't get away with this. The other heroes will take you down. They'll avenge me." Spidey [not me] stated.

"We'll see. As of now.." The man cocked his 9mm pistol. He then leaned it toward the man's head. "Any last words?"

Spidey didn't hesitate or move. "Fu-"

BLAM!!!

"Spider-Man no more huh? I like the sound of that." A grin appeared on the killer's mouth. He slid his katana in his case. The guns being placed back into their slots. "Don't worry there fella. I'm coming for your world too. Consider it a warning." The man looked at me. His finger pointing right at me. "Once I'm done with this world. You're next." His two fingers formed a gun. "Bang."

Peter startled. He rose up. His eyes dread of laziness. He didn't catch much sleep from the night before. Ultron planted a attack on the world's Mightiest Heroes. Pete assisted them while most of the X-Men battled with Magneto. Pete tired himself even more with Ms. Marvel, the powerhouse of the Avengers. The night was a long one with Peter. After the battle was fought, Carol made a move on Parker in their little game. Lately, she gave peter a chance, compared to the other heroes of the world. First it wasn't too serious. Just a little fun here and there. Then, Peter found something in her. Different than the other woman in his life. The long blonde hair. Her intelligence and looks. Maybe Carol reminded him of Gwen. He shook off the thoughts and turned his head toward her. Surprisingly, she was awake as well.

"Well. I had one hell of a night." Peter finally said, clearing the silence.

"Mmm. I don't think the fun is done quite yet." Carol smirked and ran her hands down Peter's face.

That was another thing Peter forget to mention. He was different. Sure, he played it safe and became the lovable dork everyone loved at first. But the Goblin changed all that. Given the fact that Kraven, Octavius, Max, Norman and Brock pushed him into someone he wasn't meant to be. He changed his looks and attitude. When His aunt died, Norman killed her, Spider-Man died along with them. Then, the Spider was born. A killer, an outcast. Carol thought differently. She later told Pete that there is still good in him, that she still believed in him. "There is good in everyone." The same line her aunt once told him. The time when he quitted being Spider-Man.

"I-I don't know. I'm still drained from last night." Peter guided his hands down her back, softly gripping her tight hips.

"You said that the other time we had 'fun.' You still had some left in you." Carol moved up to his face and leaned her lips into his.

The sweet, soft contact of her lips changed Peter's mind.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't."

The two heroes drifted into each other that night. With nothing else I'm their agenda for the night, the lovebirds fell into another round of lustfull love making. Nether hero would be prepared for the next events that'll eventually take place

Elsewhere.

The man slaughtering that Spider doppelganger could be seen ravaging through piles and piles of trash and battered things. Some papers scattered over the street. Wade Wilson silently crept along the sidewalk, his mind forming thoughts inside his head. 'Congratulations. You killed your 49th dimension. Only One Thousand more to go. Maybe even more.' A voice that floated inside his mind.

"What's the point? I've already killed hundreds of heroes. Isn't this enough?" Wade said out loud.

'You know the answer Wade. We both know that the longer we keep doing this, the more information we'll get from each Man-Thing. Remember the Captain Britain Corps?', if this were a comic book, then a red text box would appear.

"Yeah Yeah. He alerted us of their specialties. And gave us a heads up when they decided enough was enough. What's so special about this world any who? What makes this so different than the other worlds I slaughtered?" Wade stopped for a second. He saw why.

This dimension was fused, with the DC universe. No wonder why the damn Man Thing sent them here, Wade thought. It will not only hurt the Marvel Universe, but also the DC as well.

"This'll be interesting. But first. Where's their Spider-Man of this world? I love killing the overly popular character in these types of chapters. Especially the second one."

And with that being said. Wade approaches the highway that led to New York City, eager to tear some limbs and maybe slice n dice.

 **End of Chapter One.**


	2. Chapter Two : The Beginnings

Wade made it to the city. Many vigilantes will stalk the night. Hundreds of Villain's plan to foil. He read up on the latest edition to Marvel's All new All different bullshit. It ain't even true. They're all easy to kill. Heck maybe the reader now will get tired of guns and swords. He'll have to somehow get creative. Wade's other voice spammed him with 'Hunger.' And 'Must kill 'X-Babes.' Of deadpool can't have them. Then no one will. Cause they're dead. "Ahh, I crack me up." He kicked in the door to Joneses Investigative Building. You know, the one from those yucky black and white movies. Jess looked up from her current work, something boring about a young kid, mid twenties, being murdered by a Punishing Murderer. "I have one question? You still have contact with the Defenders, do you?" He asked. Jess nodded back, slightly confused. "Why do you ask?" She responded. "Oh, no reason." Wade replied and gripped the desk, flipping it to the side, he punctured her to the wall, using his trusty ol sword. Jess gasped in agony and pain. Wade hoped she would try to remove the blade. She did do so. The merc gripped her hand and took out his knife. "Ever hear about the three little pigs? I'll give you three chances. Where's the Defenders?" Jess didn't answer. Wade sighed and griped the knife, slamming it down to her hand, then making a giant slash. "Ahhh." She screamed. "Let's try again. Where are the Deadfenders?" He asked again. Still no answer. Wade placed the knife behind his pocket. He took put his other blade, and strikes against her shoulder. "Arrgghhh!"

"It's not easy when your being cooperative sweetheart. Now last time. Where are the d-e-a-d fenders?"

"R-Right b-behind y-you..." Wade turned and winced when Power Man, Iron Fist and Daredevil appeared. Which followed with a hook to the face. Deadpool bursted through the wall, Danny and Matt following in pursuit.

"Jess... Honey. What happened to you?"

"Don't worry about me.. We all go through it eventually. Here help me out of this trap." Jess replied.

Cage did as she commanded. The Man with unbreakable skin carefully retracted the blades and threw them north of their location. She helped jess to her feet.

"I love happy endings. They give me one good reason to kill myself." Wade raised his arm, revealing the mask of Daredevil.

"You son of a bitch. You killed Danny and Matt." Behind Wade, a pool of blood flowed down the street. Matt's and Danny's remains can be seen.

"It's not easy being a Defender. When there is now one else to defend it." Wade said, his finger pulling the trigger.

Cage luckily blocked the shot. "HAH. Have you forgotten the man with unbreakable skin!'

A smirk appeared under Wade's nose. "I can't say the same for her."

Cage was puzzled and heard gurgling sounds. Jessica was gripping the Man's jacket. "Wwwaatchh ouuuuck" Wade took out an grenade and tapped on the man's shoulder. He turned to be punched in the mouth with a grenade. "Accckkkk!" Cage made when Wade kicked him off of his feet. Jess fell sideways. "Now tell me. Who's skin is really unbreakable." Cage watched in horror as DP slid Jess's stomach open, with his blade. Cage hurried to his feet, only to be taken down with the grenade exploding inside his mouth. Wade covered his nose. "Phew. Never knew that the defenders stunk. Now that's out of the way. Time to fry some bigger fish."

"C-Calling All Avengers. Calling all Avengers. We need back- urrgg."

Peter woke up to the TV on. He peered over to the right. Carol was pulling up her Ms. Marvel costume. "Peter. The Avengers are under attack. I knew we should have just stayed put and slept. I should've listened to you." Her face defeated.

"Yeah. Well, I had an fantastic time hun." Peter smiled and lifted the covers, his nude body could be seen.

"Don't try any funny games. No hanky panky for now." Their conversation was cut off. The Television showed a reporter.

"As of today. The Merc known as Deadpool went on a rampage. Earlier today, h-he.." The reporter had tears in her eyes. The damn lunatic was a freaking monster. "H-He appeared to have murdered a few heroes in cold blood. Jessica Jones, Danny Rand, a-and.. Oh God Matt."

Ms. Marvel glanced at the TV. "We have to help them right now."

Peter took all of this in. Maybe those dreams from yesterday warned him of something to come. Was it Deadpool that killed him? Peter hurried to his drawer and looked through his clothes. He found his leather jacket. The underwear and pants were placed on. All he needed was the mask. He resorted to this when he swore never again to be the Amazing Spider-Man.

"Put that ridiculous thing away. WHERE IS YOUR OTHER COSTUME?!" Carol yelled. She hasn't done that in a long time. Maybe not during the day.

"I didn't deserve to wear that anymore. There's no time to explain. Your pals need our help.

With that said. The Spider jumped out of the window. He still used his organic webbing, he hasn't replaced the old ones. Using his Spider Sense to help guide his shots, Pete got there in no time. "Where the hell are you wade..."

"What happened to you? Didn't you swore to be a hero?" Capt. America stated. Oh gosh, the first Avenger. Wade Wilson pushed the Captain back and landed a right hook to the Golden Avenger. His hand reached for his Hand Gun when someone from behind tackled him. "Oof." Wade huffed when he landed with the Black Widow. "Now's not the time Sugar Plum." Wade said as he kicked the Deadly woman away. The merc then reached for his katana blades. A few dodging and ducking won't last forever, wade thought when he slished and slashed at the dead headed beauty. Heh. Dead. The woman worked her way around the blades. Wade kept hacking at her. She sure was flexible, but can she flex her way through this, Wade thought. He manages to throw the bloody blade to her stomach, which successfully connects into her stomach. A shield is then tossed into Wade's jaw, disconnecting his mouth. "Accckk. Immm gunmma keel uu."

Capt. American received his shiny shield back. Wade used both hands to reconnect the jaw back in place. "For a white girl, you know how to take a hit." Wade compliments the widow. He pulls out his gun, pointing toward Natasha, his finger on the trigger.

Natasha was breathing hard, apparently, she taken out the sword. "D-Do it. The DeadPool I knew had a heart. He wouldn't hurt no on-"

BLAM.

Wade turned to the other Avengers and cracked his knuckles. "It's going to take a few bombs and shells to take this guy down." Wade launched an assault on the remaining Avengers, some new, some old. The Iron Avenger landed right at deadpool, his fist about to make contact with his face. Deadpool counters with his hand, stopping the blow. "What the hell?" He said. Wade raised him arm back and drove his arm into his armored chest. "Cleaning out the red wine must take awhile." Wade kicked off the man and looked at the bodies. "Two already. Better add that to my collection."

...


	3. X-Men last stand?

Peter swung from building to building, his wrist thrusting into the air. Taking in the glorious view of the sun, rising from the east. Peter used his Spidey sense to help guide him through the cities tall, but built building. Using his powers, Peter eventually made it to the battle arena, seeing the bodies of his fellow mates. Including really close friends and allies. Spidey spotted Wade, known as Deadpool. His hand held some young hero he haven't gotten to know on the team. He did sport a blank tank. And he had a face similar to the Red Skull. Peter webbed Wade's back and pulled him toward Pete, making Wade lose his loose grip on the young Avenger.

"What the hell is wrong with you pal?" Peter asked, kicking the Degenerate in the stomach.

Wade grunted as he fell backward, his costumed reeked with blood. Well, bits n pieces of the Avengers. Mostly the weaker Twats we're dead. Big figures like the Hulk, Thor, and Spider-Woman aren't dead, yet.

"Everything." Wade replied back, standing on his two feet. He instantly pulled out his two 9mm hand guns and proceeded to shoot at the web slinger.

Spidey sense warned him of these bullets. Without blinking, Peter, using one arm, dodged out of the way and was stunned to see back up. Hopefully Steve had something planned. Peter threw a web ball towards Wade, it successfully landed on Wade's hands, disarming his guns and hands. But wade could still pull the trigger.

I have to think this through, Wade isn't easy to kill. Pete though as he leaped into the air, web-swinging to the crazed psycho. Wade heard the clicking sound as he aimed at the Web Head's upper torso. Wade murmured to himself and shook off the webbing. The red suited mercenary pulled out his two swords.

"If I can't shoot a little spider. I'll have to gut em." Wade spoke as he sprinted to the Web suited hero.

Peter knew what to do, this situation alone played through his mind when facing sword's men like Taskmaster, Hydra Agents and that one Chinese... sword's man from China town. Peter stood his ground, the two feet firmed to the ground. Wade used his left arm to serve at the spider. Pete ducked and backed out when wade performed his next move. Wade chucked his blade at the web head. Peter knew this in the old book, with a simpl thrust forward, Peter gained a boost, kicking Wade in the noggin. Peter stood before him, victori.xous. .

"Game over Wade. I'm the superior one here." Spidey said. [Hint Hint. Superior Spidey confirmed for story]

"I have three continues left. I also have a game saved..." Wade muttered. His knees trembling against the ground.

Peter decided enough was enough. He gripped Deadpool's arm and twisted it outward. Crack!

"Is that the best you got...tt??" Wade gasped.

Peter pulled his arm out of the mutant's socket. Right when he did, his fellow mutant friends arrived. "The X-Men." Peter said as he looked up from his spot. Jean and Scott, who we're leadling the current team, glanced down at him. "Why are you hurting wade? He's under control." Scott stated.

Carol Danvers. She didn't know everyone in this little world that contained a whole batch of Super Heroes. Hell, she hasn't known who was "Spider-Man", until Jessica had to tell her a whole bunch of times that he was an inspiration to the Woman. Not only that, he was a hero that deserved a spot on the team. The warbird flew to the Tower, finding out the place seemed to be destroyed. She flew over the wreckage and spotted other heroes lying among the ground. She awed in silence, her back turned to the true carnage. "Who would do this to someone..." She asked herself, the main event taking place behind her...

"Heh. Control. Have you took a look around?" Peter replied back, wiping away the dirt and dust off his shoulders. He caught the Man's fist, his spider sense once again warned him of the oncoming attack. "Wha- How did you-" Peter punched Scott back. Jean intervenes, using her physic power. "Don't make me shut you down Spidey. I have the power to do so." Jean added in. Peter stood there and looked around them, checking his surroundings. "You don't want to do that." He walked forward. Then Jean cut him off. She touched his head, forcing herself inside his head. What she saw, was horrendous. A image of some blonde, being snapped at the neck, with what seemed to be of some sort of webbing . Spidey is seen, being responsible for the murder. He appears to be killing the man in green. Next he is shown, his hand bloody. He wasn't wearing the red n blue. It was the black costumed. Jean, shoved herself back and shook down any thoughts that came to her mind.

"Y-You.. Monster.. You poor poor thing.." She started to say. Peter shoved her out of the way. Scott regained his strength as he pulled up his lenses, seeing that Spider-Man is the enemy here. Wade on the other hand. Regenerated his limbs. He regained consciousness. The merc suddenly felt pain in his lower abdomen. Captain Rogers shoved his shield right into his side and back. One of the X-Men sided with Cyclops, Emma Frost. As Peter had his own battle with the terrible and trembling Cyclops, Wade returned to his senses and grabbed hold of the first Avenger. Wade punctured his knee inward and threw him down. Peter gripped the webline, soaring into the air. Jean, who apparently tried to convince the other X-Men that Spidey was on their side, they we're interrupted of the battle foreseen behind them. Wade kicked Steve off from his ground. The merc cocked his gun and raises it to the Captain's weakened leg. Peter tried to web the gun away, but Wade pulled the trigger. Steve clenched and used his might to shove Wade off his feet. The merc was relentless. As the rest of the other heroes arrived, they were all stunned at the blood and gore. Peter stood with the other heroes. Deadpool stood over the Captain. His hands and teeth clenching.

"You all don't know when to quit. Do you?" He asked. Peter couldn't tell, but he looked defeated.

Yet Peter was wrong once again. Wade challenged the remaining heroes. With the death of a legend. Captain America led a legacy to his name. Not only was it respectable. But many heroes looked up to the famed Captain. A all out war broke out between the heroes of the Marvel Universe, and deadpool. Peter took a few shots towards Wade. He landed a couple of hooks and jabs, but Wade would eventually understand his move set, kicking him off or punching the webhead when he had the upper hand. Pete grunted as he flew back. The other heroes taking a shot at the Regenerate Degenerate. Cyclops used his power, aiming at Pool. Spidey rose to see the X-Men had the same fate of the so called Avengers. He manages to stand on his two feet. The Amazing Spider-Man rubbed his head and discovered the disappearance of DeadPool. 'Probably took off... I should've took him down when I had the chance. H-Have to p-p-plan..' His eyes grew heavy, the world around gone black. 'H-have to w-warn c-c-carol...' He was down for the count. The web head lay there in silence, his rest got the best of him.

 ** _To be continued..._**


End file.
